Splendor
by ReadWriteSing187
Summary: What happens when Diana finds Henry? Will Teddy survive the war? The fourth Luxe book as I would write it. After Envy. 6/24- New updates
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Splendor**

**Declaimer**: Anna Godberson owns all and this based off her ideas.

**Summery: **This story is my prediction of what will happen in **_Splendor _**the fourth boo in the series. I know it will be way of but I can't wait till it comes out.

_________________________________

**Diana's POV**

"What is your name sir?" asked the man standing in an army uniform in front of the boat that would soon take of for the Pacific.

"Daniel William Holland," I said just as I had planned to on my long walk to the port.

"I apologise it seems as though you aren't on the list I have," the man said.

"Oh, that is because I was supposed to leave from... Virginia," I hadn't thought of that. Other than my name the only thing, or person that is, I had thought of was Henry. I hoped to be near him soon. No, I needed to be near him soon. My thought process was then interrupted by the man.

"Well then please board and we will have to transport your information as soon as possible. How old are you? Just for reference until then," he seemed a little confused by my prior response.

"Twenty, sir," I was not sure if I could pass for a boy much less a boy four years older than I was. It was proving hard to keep my voice at a low octave.

With that I boarded the ship. I was praying that he would not follow me onto the ship for further quarries. My prayers were answered when I had successfully walked across the ship without any followers or staring eyes. Or so I thought.

______________________________________

**Henry's POV**

I had been waiting on the ship for just over an hour.

That was more than enough time to be tortured by thoughts. Mine ran wild with fear and desire. I feared for my sake and hat no one would fine that I was here. That my father wouldn't find me here and force me to go to my house. I didn't think of it as a house though. It was more of a prison in my opinion. The desire was for Diana as it had always been. My mind could not be rid of her no matter how much space I put between us or how many other distractions I had.

The sun was low on the horizon. We had to be leaving soon. The stream of people coming onto the ship had seemed to become less and less. I glanced toward the entrance of the boat.

That is when I saw a hat that looked strangely familiar sit on the head of a man walking toward the other side of the boat with a very odd gait. It struck me the owner of the hat had the same stubborn, proud walk. The owner of the hat though, wasn't a man at all.

___________________________________________________________

Okay I know it's kind of short but I'll add more later. It's a school night and I'm going to be so tired in the morning if _I _don't go to bed now. Please review though. It makes the world go round and the chapters come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Elizabeth _

The apartment in the Dover was nothing like No. 17. Only one would truly ever be her home. She tried futilely to make the apartment more like a home as opposed to the cold apartment it would always be.

For the entirety of the two months that had passed since Will's death she had been Mrs. Keller. Now though, she was Mrs. Cairns to everyone else except herself. She was carrying Will's child and it seem wrong to think she wasn't his wife. She had often thought that it would be easier to be in heaven with him, but now she had to live and soon she would have a living part of him with her.

________________________________________

_Diana's POV_

The men were yelling orders at one another and the blue green ocean looked emptier than my heart felt. I stayed out of the way trying to avoid work until it was absolutely necessary. I didn't want to low my cover before the ship left either.

Willed my eyes to look at the ocean, figuring that Herny's ship had left at least a few hours ago. The early March breeze was still a little chilly and I was glad for the double use of the hat.

A man walked to rail on my left and too stared out to the ocean. "It seems impossible that anything can be on the other side of that." I had heard that voice before. So many times, but usually at a much lower volume.

I looked to my left. "Henry?" My voice was so shocked that I didn't have time to make it sound like a man and not a sixteen year-old girl.

His head whipped around to look at my face. "Diana what are doing here? This ship's going to the Pacific. You know that right? I didn't want you to... you shouldn't have... What if you get caught?" his panic was the only greeting I would get ,and his shock seemed to mimic mine.

"I will get caught if you keep talking that loud," I said in an almost hushed tone.

"I'm sorry," he said his shocked look morphing into what looked strangely like relief, "But Di you really shouldn't have come."

"I know but I couldn't stay. I have no one. You were leaving, Elizabeth's gotten married to ," I was still a little panicked, but now there was an edge of pleading on my voice.

"Fine," he sighed, "How did you get on the ship though? You certainly don't look like a man."

"My name is Daniel and I looked enough like a man to get here didn't I?" I questioned his statement.

"I suppose. I will always see you as my Di though," his voice was still questioning. It was probably for the disbelief that his little Diana could be a man and not for my vague explanation.

"I still am your Di though. It's just my appenence. I'm still the same girl that loves you and _you _are still married," I had to remind him of that as much or maybe less than I had to remind myself.

"I know. I know ,and I still love you too ,and I'm not married to Penelope anymore," Henry had the same sincere face that he had when he told me he loved me.

"We're still in the same place though," I said realizing it at that moment as I said it, "We still can't be together. You realize that right?"

"Why can't we be together?" he really was caught up in the thought of being together," I don't have any obligations. We could get of the ship now and go out west or somewhere, anywhere."

"You can't just dis-join the army."

"Why not?"

"That's why."

We both looked out over the now moving ocean.

_________________________

AN: Yay they found each other! I had to add a little of Liz's life so I know the beginning's a little fluffy and meaning less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Last night an event supporting the Automobile Club of New York was held a the home of the Hayses. All of New York's society was there, of course, with the exception of Mr. Henry Schoonmaker, Mr. Teddy Cutting ,and Miss Diana Holland. The first two of the three are said to have joined the army much to the shock of Manhatten's residents. The third however who was not seen with her sister as is usual hadn't been seen that day at all. Another Holland disappearance? Is there some one who is out to ruin this family and is unhappy with their dis success so far? It's too early to tell now I suppose, but it is indeed a possibility.

______________________________________________________

_Diana's POV _

It was torture. Pure agony. The only feeling worse than being away from Henry was standing right next to him and not being able to hold him, kiss him, even hold his hand.

________________________________

_Henry's POV_

I stood there my eyes frozen to the passing ocean. My thoughts swimming faster than the fish below. _She really came after me. What if she gets caught. Why does this seem like torture not the joy of getting away._

My eyes moved from the sea. Our gazes meet and her confused, frightened, yet adoring look made my will not to step closer to her exteremlly weak. I was finally untied from any relations that kept me from her. Now thought... it was worse. She had cut the long tresses of brunette hair I had always loved to run my fingers through. What hair she had left was covered in a hat, my hat this time. Her tiny frame was covered in a massive coat. I could still see the subtle features of her face under the costume.

I wanted nothing more than to be rid of this ship and show her how much I still loved her. That through all this insanity she would always be my Di.

__________________________________

_Diana's POV_

I wanted nothing more than to be rid of this ship and show him how much I still loved him. That through all this insanity he would always be my Henry.

________________________________

A/N: I know it's sooo short but I wrote it at like ten o'clock last night. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be a ton longer. The song I would pick for this chapter is The Climb by Miley Cyrus. I don't like Miley at all but the song fits the chapter. Please review and I promise the next chapter will include some other characters. Please review and check soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Manhattan's newest newly weds have spotted **

**after what feels like forever. The jubilant, **

**beautiful couple was seen at the Tubberman's **

**annual Spring Ball. There are also rumors **

**surrounding our most imfamous couple. It **

**seems that the Schoonmakers have failed to **

**appear at any of the later season's events. Some~**

**thing seems odd. I will surely get to the bottom**

**of this though.**

**~From the "Gamesome Gallent" column **

**in the _New York Imperial_, April, 22, 1900**

**_____________________________________**

_**Liz's POV**_

"I'm going to call at my mother's house," I told Mr. Cairns. He seemed to be in a rut or otherwise unpleasant to be around. I was use to it by this time. He never kept the pretense of being my husband while away from the public eye.

"I'll escort you. If you like," he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was the reason that he was the very reason for my untimely departure. It was in fact seven at night and not a very appropriate time for a lady to be wandering the city.

"No thank you. That won't be necessary," I responded reaching for my shrug. I left before any further quarries left his lips or could for that matter.

I walked even though it was a fairly large distance between the Dover and No. 17. The cold breeze whipped my hair as I walked. I remembered the all too clear vision of when I had walked these streets with Will, before all of this. Could it have only been three months ago?

My gait quickened as I came closer to my former home. I opened the door with ease and walked up the formerly Persian-runner-covered staircase. The door to my mother's room was open, a rarity and a soft sob was audible. I almost ran to the room.

Aunt Edith sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at my entrance. I gave her a questioning look and flew to her side to see what was the matter with mother. Her sobs stopped as she whispered to me.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes. What is it?"

"She has left."

"Diana?" The question seemed rhetorical. I hadn't noticed the lack of her presence until now. "Did she say where she's going." It occurred to me then. She would never. She couldn't. "I'll be back in a minute."

I flew down the hall to her room. I looked around and found nothing seemed to be out of place. Still I searched her vanity. There was no note. It would be a peculiar thing for Diana not to leave a note. I turned to go back to my mother's room and my shoe slipped, nearly causing me to loose balance and fall. I looked down in panic as I caught myself. Her brown locks were lying on the floor around the stool. Nothing added up. Unless she had followed... She had followed Henry.

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I'm in school again and I have like a ton to do. Hate projects! Any way review and look for an update really soon after review 'cuz I wrote chapter five already!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diana's POV

"Excuse me sir. Is the ship going to make any stops soon?" I asked praying that the answer was yes.

"Only one. We'll be docking in Virginia to pick up more men and supplies," a uniformed man who looked like he was in charge of something answered.

"Thank you," I said walking back toward Henry.

"We're getting off in Virginia," I said very confidently.

"You can get off," Henry replied as a confused look crossed my face. Seeing it he added, "I joined the army to get away from the scandal of our lives. I'm not going back into it."

"Then we can go somewhere else," I pleaded. A little louder than I wanted to be.

"Let's find somewhere that no one will hear us," Henry suggested. I nodded and followed him to the dark lower level of the ship.

"We can do what Liz did and go out to California."

"That would solve everything. Except for your disappearance and the fact I'm supposed to be in the army," Henry countered.

"I'll send my family a letter. They can keep a secret," I replied, determined not to loose him again, "No one will know you left the army. You'll be M.I.A. (missing in action)."

"I still don't know it would be different. We wouldn't have any money. We wouldn't have anything really."

"Liz said that they found oil out there. There's our money. Besides we have each other," my nature to be stubborn was still there after everything.

He smiled down at me in the same sincere way he had before he had said he loved me. "How will we know where it is?" His voice was softer now.

"The letter, I'll send it to Liz," I said determined that he would say yes soon.

"Are you sure you want to leave everyone behind?"

"Don't you see, I get you so I'm loosing anything." I knew that there was still a million things that I'd miss in the future, but that didn't matter now.

_Henry's POV_

Why was I being such a jerk? I loved her right? I had always loved her. I would always love her. There were only two things left to do then. I looked around quickly to be absolutely sure we were alone. When I saw no one I brought her face to mine and kissed her.

After what seemed like a long time that could never have been long enough I pulled my face from hers gently and said the three words that I could only hope would make this better. "I love you."

To my surprise she replied. "I love you too."

A/N: Okay I love this chapter personally. The next chapter will be from Penelope's point of view. I've been putting it off. So the next few chapters won't have Henry and Diana. Pease review and favorite and subscribe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Penelope's POV_

I had stopped crying about Henry two hours after he left. He may have been gone, but I was still in the same place as I had been when he left. The money, the name, the reputation. All ruined. I would never be looked at as the girl who had finally gotten Henry Schoonmaker to actually marry. No, now I was the girl Henry Schoonmaker had married and never loved.

My room had only been occupied by myself, Isabel, and Buck since he had left. Even prior to three days ago I had been the only inhabitant of this room.

"Mrs. Schoonmaker, would you like more tea?" one of the maids quarried. She placed today's news paper on the table before me. This of course rudely interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes thank you," I replied trying my best not to be angry with her for this. I brought the fresh cup of tea to my mouth reading the "Gamesome Gallant " column.

"No! That's not possible!" I exclaimed accidentally splashing the boiling liquid on myself. He couldn't have done this to me. He wouldn't have away with that little... tramp. But of course he would, he was Henry Schoonmaker and he could have any girl he wanted.

He may be gone but one thing was for sure. She wasn't going to have my life.

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

I didn't have much time to contemplate why Diana would leave like this. If it was for any reason other than the obvious. The doorbell rang and I knew Claire was already busy with Mother so I came up from my thoughts and opened he door for a man carrying a letter.

"Good afternoon miss. I am looking for Mrs. Keller?" the man questioned.

I was shocked by the use of my former name and replied, "Yes this is Mrs. Keller." It sounded more natural as the words rolled off my tongue.

"I have a letter for you in that case," he gave me the envelope and left without a good bye.

Dear Liz,

I am truly and deeply sorry for disappearing like that. It

may seem foolish to leave especially now, when you need me

so much. You of all people should understand what I mean

when I say that it was for love. I am safe and with Henry, but

he is no longer in the army. It is hard to imagine what it may

have been for you to come home and see I wasn't there. I also

know this will cause you trouble and with the baby I again am

sorry to give you and mother and Aunt Edith another subject to

fret over. I would also like to trust the secret that we are

traveling to San Francisco and would like to eventually find

your former western residence. I miss you and everyone and wish

you not to much more grief over my leave. Please send reply to

California and include where you lived out here. I have to send

this quickly, the train is leaving soon.

All my love,

Di

It took me a few readings to absorb all of the content. I knew exactly what she meant by all of it. As much as I knew I should regret it I knew what she meant and was proud that my sister had followed her heart. Even if it was a stupid, dangerous thing to do.

A/N: I had to add in Penelope and Liz. Let's cross our fingers that Penelope _does_n't plot against Diana. I know you have an opinion on the chapter so tell me if you hated it or (hopefully) loved it! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I don't particularly like Lina but it's important to keep going with her story line. So it was really hard for me to get this right. By the way I am totally obsessed with Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield and I think it would make a totally great song for this chapter. _

**Lina's POV**

The estate was beautiful. The dress I had draped over my shoulders was beautiful. Life was how I had always imagined, but never thought it would be.

There was only one thing missing. It was coincidently and sadly the one thing that you couldn't buy. Love. Or someone who liked me even if I was... well not so rich or where I am now. That sounds more high society-ish. Will would have loved me even if I wasn't just like Elizabeth. He could have loved me if she never came back from Paris. Now he was gone and it was technically Elizabeth's fault.

Was it possible though that Tristan could be what I had always imagined Will to be?

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Diana's POV**

"Sirs pick-up this barrel and carry it to the dock, if you please," the officer not so kindly ordered.

I looked at Henry, a small grin edging on the corner of my lip. This could be our chance to get off the ship and finally be free of this pretense. The letter I would send to Liz was already written and in my pocket, safe from any prying eyes.

Henry's returning smirk quickly turned to a look of concern. When I realized that he was worried the barrel's weight would be an obstacle in our plan I knew he was probably right. I was stronger than most ladies of my society. Then again he knew as well as I that being stronger would only require being able to lift two dresses at the same time.

The barrel was indeed the heaviest object I had previously carried in my life. I am pretty sure that I didn't even have more then a third of the weight. Going down the plank took all my strength and balance at the same time. It was excruciatingly frightening to even consider that I could make one wrong step and I would fall to the depths of the dark blue below me. Then the ground became a solid dock. I could sway, I could do any thing and not have the fear of meeting my watery death.

We placed the barrel on the ground. My end making a thud that shocked me, but as I whipped my head around noticing that no other man was looking at me. I positioned myself next to Henry in a way that was close to him, but no closer than two men would stand. "Can we please go before they notice we put the barrel down." I pleaded. The last I wanted was for us to get caught and be sent to gather more things or worse for me to be caught. The faster we left quietly the better.

Henry gave me a quick nod and turned toward the busy street in front of him. I quickly glanced at the ship and then turned o make my first step to real freedom.

A/N: I'm so excited because I just found out that the real Splendor by Anna Godberson is coming out October twenty seventh this year. It seems like forever but at least its not next year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***The luxe isn't mine and neither are it's characters. They all belong to the amazing Anna Godberson.***

_Diana's POV_

The crowd rushed by as I walked toward the train station with Henry. I was used to the people because only someone from Manhattan could truly know what a crowded street looked like. It would be a risk to take Henry's hand while I looked like a peer and not a suitor for him. This made the trip a small amount harder and gave us the inability not to run.

"Sir are you in the army?" asked a voice from behind us. Unsure of who was asking or who they were asking I continued until I felt the eyes of someone on my back. Giving Henry's arm a pull I stopped with him to inspect the follower.

"Sir I asked you are you in the army?"asked a little boy who looked to be about eight.

"No why?" I replied. I refrained from smiling like a lady at the young boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what the army was like. I've always wanted to be a soldier." His sad face made me sorry that he couldn't have what he dreamed of. Just like me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I turned to rush away with Henry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Teddy's POV_

*_Bang,thud,bang_* The only sounds I had heard for the past two hours. Those over the cries of pain and orders from generals were all that ran through my ears. The difference between the soft music and the rhythm of the shots was so drastic it was like the world I was from no longer existed.

The instinct to shoot at anyone who wasn't wearing our uniform of dark green had developed in only a few weeks here. My prior life had not taught me how to use a gun other than for sport. The difference, it turns out, was the speed between life and death.

*_Thud,crash,bang,scream*_It didn't matter how many men died. It didn't matter if it was their men or our men. As long as we won control of the islands now that they were free of Spain's rule.

If Henry were here we could take bets on who would win this already tiring war. The forest filled muggy islands were nothing like the concert jungle of New York City. The trees, not like anything I had ever seen before. Like the trees in Florida, but these were larger and had huge pods, suppositivly filled with chocolate, hanging from their branches.

Shots sill protested on any blurred my thoughts. I didn't have time to turn. To see the bullet hit my leg as I fell yelling in pain to what would surly be my death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm sorry it's short. And about the whole cliff hanger (i would never just write one chapter for Teddy!) I hope you love it. Review if you do still reveiw if you think I suck at writing and have a million and two ways to make it better!! I'll update as soon as I can, but I've been writing this other storie. It's on . Same username. Please look at it! The title's Enemy Lines. Wait review on this first though. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Liz's POV**_

My Dearest Sister,

I do understand what one will do for love. Please be

careful and watch yourself when you are out West. It is

nothing like New York and be aware money will get you no

respect. Nor will knowledge so don't be too trusting

with secrets. I know you truly love Henry, and I am not

worried because of that. As for my former address,

Will and I had set up camp just outside a small town

called San Pedro. I hope that you find it soon and please keep

me updated on everything that happens out West. I hope you're

happy and don't worry about us we'll be fine.

Love,

Elizabeth

I reread my shaky scroll twice before deciding that the wording was indeed the way I wanted it to be. Informative and reassuring as opposed to the harsh words that I had forced my pen not to ink. I wanted her to know that even though Henry was the kind of man who dated girls and had never truly loved before I had to trust her. Diana had been right about one thing. There were to many other things mother had to fret over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Teddy's POV_

The noise, the heat, and most of all the pain. The excruciating agony that had radiated from my leg had now taken over my body. My eyes were slowly drifting shut against my hardest attempts to top them. I knew I was dieing. Suddenly the world went black.

_No one's point of view_

The shots ended. The men laying on the ground now filled the minds of the soldiers left standing. There brothers lying on the grass and leaves. A man twitched, still alive, still able o be saved.

A man called to his friend, "Help me I think we can save him if we get him back fast enough."

"No," their general called, "Leave him. He'll die anyway."

The men still determined waited waited until no one was around. Quietly, quietly like cat's stalking their pray. They lifted the man and brought him back to the medical tent.

_Teddy's POV_

_2 weeks later_

My eyes opened , and at first the bright sunlight made my world white. The feeling in my limbs came back and soon the detail in my vision followed. I tried to sit up but there was no hope of that. My body was too tiered to do anything.

"Hello," I tried to speak, but I only heard a raspy, quiet, "looo?"

A woman turned around ,and I noticed I wasn't alone. There were men, dieing men, dead men, and sick lying all around me.

"Hi dear. I thought you were dead for a while, but look. You're awake," She said in a soft gentile, yet happy voice.

I tried to ask her what she meant, but the pain in my leg came back and so didn't the memories of what had happened to me.

I looked down the blanket to my leg. Only the blanket covered my thigh and lay flat where the rest of my leg should have been.

The woman followed my gaze. "Yes dear," she said, "I'm sorry but the only way to save you was amputate your leg.

A/N: I had to save Teddy. And I know Diana and Henry's chapters are a bit farther back on the time line, but I'll catch them up soon. Sorry it took so long to write. I'm so busy. I'll write soon! Please review and I hope you liked it!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A month and a half! I give all of the people who have been reading this permission to slap me really hard.

_**Diana's POV:**_

The wooden seats on the train were hard. The public seats of the section cars behind first class were all that we could afford. I had never thought of not being able to have the best before this past year. Before my life was forever changed.

We had to save our money though. Other than the hundred I had brought and what ever small amount of money Henry had, there was no security of wealth. If Liz was right about the oil in California. If I ever got a reply to letter I sent her from the last station we had stopped at.

It seemed like forever ago, the day that we had gotten off this train and smelled air without the steam of the engine. While that seemed like forever, the days that I had spent in Florida before my departure seemed like yesterday. All the insecurities, the fears had melted away, but the feeling that Henry would never truly leave Penelope still lingered in the very back of my mind, isolated from the happy thoughts of California, my new life. I had tried to banish the thoughts of New York and its people repeatedly, and the closeness to Henry made it slightly easier.

We hadn't talked all too much on the train. The fact I was still disguised as a an made gave me no chance to place my head on his shoulder, to hold his hand, to kiss him. Unlike on the train ride to Florida, we were unidentified people, unidentified men though. We couldn't sneak off to a private corner of the car because the open space stretched the whole length of the moving box. No rooms or walls, no place where we could really be together.

_**Lina's POV:**_

An empty estate held my interest for only two seconds. The gardens, beautiful. The paintings, one of a kind. The architecture, intricate. After seeing nothing but houses of this manner for my whole life, I had no shock other than that it was mine. Not anyone else's. I wasn't here to serve. I was here to be served.

The empty rooms, halls, gardens all gave me the freedom to think. To think too much. To think of things that I didn't want my mind to think of. To realize that a beautiful dress wasn't pulchritudinous if no one was around to witness its beauty.

This thought sent me back to New York.

_**Teddy's POV:**_

"Well, they're no use to us if they can't walk," I heard a man's voice yell.

"Their survives aren't supposed to end for another three months." A weaker, slightly frightened voice.

Another voice said, "There are more troops being sent by ship. They should take arrival in a few days."

"That's an idea. Send them back on that ship," the weak voice said.

"But the ship. It's going back to California. These are east coast men." The third voice countered.

"That doesn't matter. They'll get back home one way or another," the loudest said.

"I suppose you're right sir."

_**Liz's POV:**_

Mother was still sick. Diana was still gone. Aunt Edith never left the house, never allowed anyone to call. I was still Mrs. Snowden to everyone except Di and myself. Nothing had changed, nothing would change.

A/N: I know there wasn't much but it's something. I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long. I've had a lot to do over the past few weeks, but that's barely an excuse. So I guess I'm just lazy. Moving on I hope you liked it and please review. I promise not to take a break that long ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Three years. You, it's been over three years since I have picked up the FanFiction pen and written anything. I've read, but I've left my own stories dusty and untouched, but I've decided that though the real Splendor was published years ago, I will continue with my own version. Brace yourselves, the writing style has changed (and hopefully matured) a little over the past three years. So here it is everyone, the next chapter in my version of the fourth and final Luxe book. And in case the rock you're living under doesn't allow books, all the fabulous characters who are merely my puppets belong to the incomparable Anna Godberson.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

_Three months later_

"As the first snowflakes of the year have fallen to the ground in Manhattan so have the tears of many of society's elite. The matriarch of the Holland family has been laid to rest on today, the third of December. Wife to the late Mr. Holland, and mother to Elizabeth Cairns nee Holland and Diana Holland, Mrs. Holland was a prominent member of society here in New York. She was laid to rest in the cemetery that lays next to St. Paul's Chapel, where a funeral was held and attended by many of society's finest including her own daughter Elizabeth and her husband Snowden Cairns, The Hayes family, and the newly returned Theodore Cutting. Though there was a heavy attendance, the youngest daughter of the late Mrs. Holland was not in attendance." ~ The New York Times, December 3, 1900

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Though she willed the tears to go away before Henry could see her in such a state, they would not leave Diana's hazel eyes. She dared to look into the only mirror in the ramshackle cabin that was now home. Through a sepia haze were the red eyes of a girl who had been crying for the past goodness knows how many hours.

Diana continued to study her reflection, noting that her hair had begun to lengthen. There were no long gorgeous locks that had been so fawned over in New York. Her skin had tanned to a permanent beige, and her face had lost its soft creamy complexion. She looked nothing like the girl who had left three and a half months ago, but then again she wasn't the same girl who had left at all. The girl who left New York was brave but knew nothing of the real meaning of bravery.

In the months since she and Henry had come to make a new life for themselves, she had endured earthquakes and dust storms. They had both been required to work long days to sustain themselves and keep food on the table. They learned that knowing all the graces of society and retaining a deep knowledge of arts and history did nothing for you once you reached the West. The people were a different breed from those back East and so was the land. It was an animal all its own.

The oil Will had found had been there, but in the months between his and Elizabeth's return home and Diana and Henry's arrival, the reserves had been pumped up by another group of prospectors. They had found little bits to sell and keep their house and land, but it wasn't easy.

Still every time Diana looked out toward the open skies she couldn't help but feel something. All the hardships and obstacles passed to get here were gone in that moment and all she could think about was the joy and love this place had allowed her to feel. She and Henry were no one out here, and though sometimes she could see it in Henry's eyes that he missed New York, he would never admit it.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Teddy, I don't see how there can be a bright side," the eldest Holland sister looked to the ground, defeated and quite frankly tired after the past few days she had endured. "With mother gone, I'll lose the house on Gramercy. You know we could barely keep it before she-"

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She was barely twenty, how could her mother be dead? And Diana was off in California. Had she even heard the news? They must had newspapers out there. She would send one, but would that make it worse? Giving her the news twice. She would write. Diana had fallen out of touch in the past three months, and the little updates on how the search for oil and the denouncing of the fact that they were struggling did not count.

"Liz, it'll all get better you'll see," Teddy continued in that soothing voice she had heard so many times this week, "Soon you'll have your baby and don't worry about the house, I'll take care of it." He gently wrapped his arm around her and held her to him. She seemed so fragile, but he knew that wasn't true. She was stronger than anyone he knew. She would get through this. She just needed to be reminded of that.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

A/N: So there it is everyone. I think I'll keep on writing so don't be surprised if there are more chapters up today or this week. I hope you all enjoyed it. I've remembered how much I love these characters. Oh, and I think I'm going to take it in a bit of a different direction than it was going in the past. Don't' worry I don't think it will be a bad thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was too cold to have a funeral. Granted to snow was beautiful, but the cold flakes pitter-pattering on her face and neck were beginning to bother Penelope as she stood dutifully at her best friend's side. Her arm looped through Elizabeth's as the blond continued to sob. In the three days since Elizabeth's mother had died, Penelope had been at her side though it felt more as like a duty than anything, she couldn't leave the girl she had known since birth alone at a time like this.

She had also needed an escape from her all too empty house. Though Henry was undoubtedly gone forever, she was still Mrs. Schoonmaker. She still resided in the same mansion she and Henry had received when they wed, but now there was only one setting at the table. Penelope hosted parties as often as was fashionable if only to fill the cavernous ballroom, and when she was left alone, used the extensive collection of scotch to numb the loneliness. Having something to busy her had been a godsend even if these were terrible circumstances.

After what seemed like all day, the minister finally closed his bible and said his Amen as the casket was lowered into the ground. This send Elizabeth into another bought of hysterics as she was lead toward the carriage.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"I'll take her," Teddy said to Penelope as she stood to get out of the carriage at the Dover. Penelope looked annoyed which wasn't all too unusual for her, but if Elizabeth realized that Penelope didn't want to be there she would feel even worse. So Teddy, with the help of Snowden, carried Elizabeth from the carriage and up to her apartment, and to her bed.

"Dear, I have a few business matters to attend to, but I promise I will be home by dinner," Snowden excused himself. He had always had business or something to attend to. The past three days had been a blur of plans and arrangement, and Teddy had been there by Elizabeth's side through it. Penelope, with the help of Liz's aunt Judith, had helped with the funeral and the service and all the flowers and whatever else needed to be attended to, but Teddy had stayed by Liz's side since her mother passed away from pneumonia three days ago. He had held her hand and let her cry on his shoulder.

Elizabeth barley acknowledged her husband's leaving, lying with her eyes closed under the many blankets. She looked peaceful though her eyes were puffy and red and her pillows were tear stained. After a few minutes she moved to sit at the edge of the bed and Teddy joined her.

With a gentle hand on her lower back, Teddy whispered, "Don't worry Liz, you'll see the bright side soon enough." She looked up slowly and he gave her a warm smile, trying as he had all day to inspire a smile on that beautiful face he had loved for so many years.

"Teddy, I don't see how there can be a bright side," her voice cracked from crying as she looked to the ground. "With mother gone, I'll lose the house on Gramercy. You know we could barely keep it before she-"

He could see the pain in her face as she tried but couldn't bring herself to face this new reality. "Liz, it'll all get better you'll see. Soon you'll have your baby and don't worry about the house, I'll take care of it." He wrapped his arm around her as if it could keep her from breaking.

"I would never ask you to do that," Liz protested. Looking back into his eyes. He loved her eyes. They were like windows into her soul, and through them he could see every emotion she held so deep inside her.

"I know," Teddy replied. "That's why I would do it." And with that, he kissed her. Gently, but with all the feelings he had kept for her all this time.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

A/N: I figured I would catch all the characters up. Umm I really don't know what to do with Lina's story line so I might just scrap it. If anyone desperately wants me to keep it please say so in your review, but I don't really see her pertinence in the story right now.


End file.
